


Red Leader, Standing By

by GoldenrodOfDoom



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Spoilers up to Skin Game, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenrodOfDoom/pseuds/GoldenrodOfDoom
Summary: When you think you are all alone, and your friends remind you that you really, really aren't.
Relationships: Harry Dresden & Friends, Molly Carpenter & Harry Dresden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Red Leader, Standing By

I leaned up against the doorjamb, catching my breath a bit. Well, partly. Partly wondering why no one else was coming. I'd sent word to all the usual suspects, and…Nothing.

Maybe they were all just busy dealing with another Fomor incursion. But maybe it was me. I'd done enough things lately that, well, let's be honest, they'd probably be nuts for _not_ suspecting me. Of being _afraid_ of me.

_"-ing on? Hello? Anyone home?"_

I jumped, hearing Molly's voice bouncing around my skull.

_"Molly? I mean, your Ladyship?"_

_"Cut the crap your-chivalric-knightship, took long enough to punch through the interference. And are you_ **_still_ ** _falling for these penny-ante despair vibes? Seriously?"_

I winced a little.

_"Look, it's not like I would blame any of you for-"_

I could hear her eyes rolling, I swear I could.

_"Well, we at least we can fix_ **_that_ ** _. Everyone: All wings, report in!"_

William's voice came through, steady but with a laugh.

_"Red Ten, standing by!"_

Butter's voice cut in, excited as usual.

_"Red Seven, even though I'm the only one with a lightsaber so I should totally be Five, standing by!"_

His brother's sardonic voice came through, mimicking Bigg's accent.

_"Red Three standing by, and if you're lucky I won't tell the Skavis what an easy mark you are at the next ball."_

_"Blue Six, standing by."_

Molly's exasperated voice cut back in.

_"Lea, we discussed this, everyone is Red something! Red!"_

_"My lady, I believe I now understand the concept you explained about Blue and Orange Morality, and as a representative of Winter I am clearly Blue, so Blue I am."_

A deep, reverberating _"woof"_ overrode the argument, followed by-

_"Mouse says 'Red Nine, standing by!', Daddy! Though he's with me at the moment, so he's just there in spirit."_

My eyes were too blurry to see anymore.

_"Red Two, standing by. Seriously, did you think we would let you go in alone?"_

Murphy's voice teased at him, but he could feel the steadiness behind it.

_"Sorry, Grasshopper, that's all we could round up on short notice, and me and Lea are out for the you-know-why reasons, but figured you needed the pick-me-up. And it's way too much fun getting to call_ **_you_ ** _Grasshopper now, sometimes it's_ **_good_ ** _to be the Lady."_

_"You did good, kid. And I guess there's really only one thing to say…"_

I pushed off the building, grinning.

_"This is Red Five. I'm going in."_

**Author's Note:**

> Not planning on expanding on this, just had the scene pop into my head one day and had to get it down. First fanfic ever, heh, and props to my step-daughter for helping me get it up here the right way!
> 
> And yes, I know I'm missing Red Eleven. These were the characters that I thought would show up or chime in, so it doesn't match perfectly.


End file.
